My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2016
09:20 hej 05:20 Hej ^w^ 05:22 hej 05:34 mam waaaaażne pytanie ;w; 05:34 wie ktoś kiedy będzie 6 sezon??? 05:34 bo tak chodzę po tych internetach i nigdzie nie ma napisane :V 05:34 ale może jednak ktoś wie...? 05:37 PSZYJAŹŃ 05:37 Friendship is magic 05:37 MAGIC IS HERESY ! 05:37 Mujmauykucyk 05:37 ja pierdole 05:37 ale bieda 05:38 nikgo nie ma 05:38 xD 05:38 HEHEHEHEHE 05:38 ASTRO PRZEJMUJE TEN KANAU 05:38 Kejoz iz di onli tru anser ! 05:39 Zjebane to jak kucyki 05:39 siusiaki zablokowaly im mozliwosc pisania 05:39 Ale Rainbow Dash to ty szanuj 05:39 kogo? XD 05:39 tylko głupiec atakuje nie znajac wroga :v 05:39 wygoogluj se 05:39 :v 05:54 (john) 05:55 idealnie na czas logi się zaktualizowały 05:55 xd 05:55 My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2016 05:55 w sumie jest w nich trochę więcej niż tu co widzę 05:56 bo wbiłaś na czat cnie 05:56 może urwało ci kawałek 05:56 noł łej 05:57 witam 05:57 hej 05:58 Pimm już logi widział to wbił i banuje 05:58 o" 05:58 pff 05:58 dwa przekeństwa 05:58 to nawet nie było trollowanie 05:59 nadal 05:59 ;-; 05:59 hoi 05:59 zasady to zasady 05:59 hej 05:59 mamy takie zasady? 05:59 siem. you know what? Them logs are not that bad after all 06:00 rly Titi 06:00 Saro 06:00 nie, na ziemnioki 06:00 duh 06:00 mamy obowiązek banować za przekleństwa 06:00 masz to w zakazach 06:00 mamy obowiązek upominać 06:00 a potem przy powtarzającym się złym zachowaniu banować 06:00 jedyny wyjątek to wtedy kiedy ktoś jest oczywistym trollem 06:00 a to nawet nie był troll 06:00 Haterów nie trzeba upominać 06:00 a czy oni już tu nie byli? 06:01 kojarzę nicki 06:01 bronił rejnbołdasz (john) 06:01 hejter wygląda lepiej niż hater 06:01 gaihorse 06:01 a nie, to nei ten 06:01 lel 06:01 mad hatter 06:01 szczerze, to ja ich znam, bo widziałam, że ktoś ich na CS blokował na czacie 06:01 poza tym nikt kto używa słowa siusiaki nie może być taki zły xd 06:02 prusaki 06:02 ziom still 06:02 za to się banuje 06:02 ;-; 06:02 hmmm, ja kojarzę Azazela chyba 06:03 ale z drugiej strony 06:03 Lena 06:03 wiele osób ma demony w nickach bo chcą być spoopy and 3edgy5society 06:03 czy my serio za byle co banujemy? 06:03 well, ja... 06:03 Saro bądźmy szczerzy 06:03 zależy kogo 06:03 a mniejsza 06:03 xd 06:03 takich ludzi zwykle blokujemy 06:04 czy rzeczywiście czekamy do momentu aż osoba przegina 06:04 ale zwykle jak się zabawimy 06:04 na spiriego czekaliśmy strasznie długo 06:04 byleby znaleźć porządny powód 06:04 bo Vengir banował 06:04 (john) 06:04 a 06:04 ja zbanowałam go pierwsza 06:04 on siedzi z Zecory 06:04 damn 06:04 XDDD 06:04 on zawsze z niej siedzi 06:04 ja tylko raz go zastąpiłem 06:05 to jest jego alter ego 06:05 zauważyłam wczoraj 06:05 aż z rymem 06:05 kiedy się załamał moją znajomością geografii 06:05 a co wymyśliłaś z geografii/ 06:05 hejcia 06:05 hej 06:05 Witajcie 06:05 siem 06:05 Pimm - nie pytaj 06:05 elo 06:05 ;-; 06:05 bo Lena myśli 06:05 wstyd się przyznać 06:05 xd 06:05 trzeba uważać, jeszcze Vengir zapomni kim jest xd 06:05 shush Saro 06:06 ;-; 06:06 że jedyne województwa w Polsce to pierniczkowe i śląskie 06:06 lel 06:06 pf 06:06 pierniczkowe 06:06 kyoot 06:06 pierrrrrniczkowe 06:06 sama jesteś pierniczkiem 06:06 ale my frejerzy jesteśmy na śląskim 06:06 ano jest 06:06 mieszkasz na ul pierniczkowej 69 06:06 >:c 06:06 Śląsk? to tam, co węgiel jedzą? 06:06 zobaczysz, że wbiję tam kiedyś 06:06 Toto pokash ząbki 06:06 tak, a wpierniczkowym jedzą pierniczki 06:06 o: 06:08 to lepsze niż Manchesterskie mieszkanie na © anal Street 06:08 no lel 06:08 XDDD 06:08 (C )anal 06:08 XD 06:08 there ya go 06:08 czesław anal 06:08 alright 06:08 damn you Mozill!!!!!!1111111 06:10 no więc 06:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfvAlzNZF-Y kto chce nabić?? 06:11 ja już paczałam 3 razy 06:11 xd 06:11 tricking someone into watching your speedpaint? 06:11 wow, that's low >:c 06:12 im not tricking 06:12 i am literally asking you to do this 06:12 musze jednak isc papa 06:15 well, that was an enlighting conversation (john) 06:15 to nie skajpaj 06:15 nie słyszysz tu jak Sara śmieje się 06:15 z 06:15 wszystkiego 06:15 czaisz 06:16 XD 06:16 lmao 06:16 skajpujecie? 06:16 w naszych sercach 06:17 nah 06:17 ;-; 06:17 w naszych sercach 06:17 a kcesz 06:17 o: 06:17 w waszych czym 06:17 xd 06:17 well 06:17 teraz 06:17 rozmawiam z jackiem 06:17 mniejsza że on mnie nie słyszy 06:17 xd 06:17 nie opowiadaj mu swojej historii życia 06:17 pffff 06:17 why not 06:17 IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU AS ATTRACTIVE AS YOU THINK 06:17 a ty Titi 06:17 o: 06:17 ;-;-; 06:18 dude 06:18 she is 06:18 dudette 06:18 Lenaa dude 06:18 she is 06:18 7:18 Tiger beetle dudette 06:18 deep 06:18 xd 06:18 >:c 06:18 ur face's deep 06:18 hiehie 06:18 to nie kcesz 06:18 my dick matches perfectly 06:19 i mean errrrr 06:19 r u a dick? 06:19 u cant even suck it 06:19 Saryś, ile jeszcze ci zostało odc 06:19 o: 06:20 Jacka 06:20 wha (if) 06:20 jack codziennie przesyła dwa 06:20 a ja oglądam na bierząco 06:20 bieżąco 06:20 który oglądasz 06:20 xd 06:20 najnowszy 06:20 nie czaję 06:20 pisze się biere 06:20 ok zw babka weszła opowiadać mi o koperku 06:20 czemu nie odeminia się nia bierzący XD 06:21 okej poszła 06:21 Saro 06:21 jak skończysz 06:21 koperek, koperek 06:21 to 06:21 i Zosia nie ma nerek 06:21 cho na skupa 06:21 o: 06:21 ty nie masz nerek 06:21 nie muf mi jak mam rzyć 06:21 mam 06:21 ty nie masz poczucia humoru 06:21 sugeruję ci jak możesz żyć 06:21 o: 06:22 jak to nie mam 06:22 o: 06:22 nie otwieraj tyle buzi bo połkniesz mrowisko 06:22 uuuuuuuuuuuuuu 06:22 ;-; 06:22 ok 06:22 hello 06:23 it's me 06:23 is it me 06:24 not it's a toast 06:24 *no 06:26 is 06:26 it 06:26 me 06:26 youre lookin for?????// 06:27 r u a toast 06:28 umyj głowę 06:28 podrap wycieraczkę 06:29 (if) 06:29 bite my shiny, metal ass, Fry 06:29 xd 06:36 . 06:38 m 06:40 oglądam jak 6latka opowiada o frozen 06:40 fenks 06:40 why 06:40 dobre pytanie 06:42 ostatnio mi się nudziło 06:42 i oglądałam parodię 06:43 moje zdjęcia? 06:43 nie, moje wyniki w nauce 06:43 nu 06:43 oh well 06:43 xd 06:43 jak się bawicie 06:44 fajnie 06:44 gadam z Kamim 06:44 wubba lubba dub dub 06:44 a czy kami 06:44 wie 06:44 że gada z tobo? 06:44 yeo 06:44 *yep 06:45 przeczytałem z toto 06:45 CZYŻBY 06:45 i takie watr 06:45 wiatr 06:45 *wat 06:45 czemu z tobą? 06:45 no własnie 06:45 z tobą nikt nie chce gadać xd 06:45 tobo - toto, znajdź 5 różnic 06:45 mogę gadać z Warą np 06:46 *S 06:46 ;-; 06:46 WARA 06:46 WARA 06:46 nie warujcie 06:46 NIE KRZYCZ 06:46 nie jesteście pieskami 06:46 ... 06:46 WARA OD MOJEGO KRZYCZENIA 06:46 zostańcie moimi pieskami 06:46 o: 06:46 n 06:46 ;w; 06:46 będę wam robić kokardki 06:46 jestem sarną 06:46 rasistko 06:46 czyścić sierść 06:46 czesać 06:46 Lena, you're sexually confusing 06:47 GO AWAY U PERV 06:47 go to the court 06:47 chcę pieska 06:49 durudundun 06:49 darude 06:50 darek 06:50 serek 06:50 śmietana 06:50 arbuz 06:50 Damian 06:50 o: 06:50 Witam 06:50 Radek 06:50 hej 06:50 Kamil 06:50 xd 06:51 Arbuz 06:51 witaj 06:52 sam jesteś arbuz 06:53 sama jesteś limonką 06:53 smutny arbuz 06:53 ja ogladam Ostani odcinek 3 sezonu MLP 06:54 :) 06:54 Dzisiaj 06:54 cały dzień 06:54 jeden odcinek 06:54 and I thought my life is sad 06:54 zw, "litanię Makty" czytam 06:54 no ja też przez cały dzień nagrałam jeden odz 06:54 nie oceniaj mnie 06:55 odz 06:55 :( 06:55 ja tylko ogladam jeden odcienek codzienie 06:55 why 06:55 po jakas dojsc do sezon 6 pamietac co sie stało 06:55 działo 06:55 lel 06:55 ja już nic nie pamiętam 06:56 jak się ten główny kucyk nazywał? 06:56 twilight dash? 06:56 ZAPOMNIAŁEM CO SIĘ STAŁO W 3 SEZONIE 06:56 oh wait 06:56 a co tam robi smok 06:56 horny horse grew a pair of wings 06:56 I remember 06:56 hej 06:56 Witam 06:56 hej 06:56 Saruś, gorzej jakby to był różowy smok w twojej kuchni xd 06:56 siem 06:57 mam tylko zielonego 06:57 to zlew 06:57 trzeba go czyścić, ya know 06:57 n 06:57 on tak ładnie śpiewa 06:57 jj 06:58 kk 06:59 sama ładnie śpiewasz 06:59 (wstyd) 06:59 właśnie 06:59 Saro 06:59 jak tam Coconut Song 06:59 xd 06:59 pamiętaj że w Pimma Aprilis śpiewamy 06:59 xd 06:59 nigdy nie słuchałam tej piosenki 06:59 i nie mam zamiaru 06:59 <:c 06:59 no wiesz co 06:59 nawet nie brałam udziału w rozmowie o niej 06:59 Edzia nawet będzie śpiewać 07:00 Edzia czaisz 07:00 i will never sing agian 07:00 <:c 07:00 zią 07:00 why not 07:00 cuz i cant 07:00 masz śliczny głośny głos 07:00 this reminds me of sth 07:00 :C 07:01 CARAMEL PORN 07:01 SHOW ME SOOOOOME 07:01 NO RLY 07:01 NAJPIERW UFOPORNO 07:01 TERAZ CARAMEL PORN 07:01 SARA ZE MNĄ TO NAPISAŁA 07:01 ;-; 07:01 POŁOWA WINY IDZIE NA NIĄ 07:01 ;-; 07:01 wcale nie 07:01 co 07:01 ;-; 07:01 WCALE TAK 07:01 ziom 07:01 nom, napisałaś to ze mną 07:01 uwierzę w sumie we wszystko 07:01 ale 07:01 kłamstwa i fistaszki! 07:02 srsly, teraz się wypiera xd 07:02 jak mogła napisać to z tobą 07:02 skoro siedzi gdzie indziej 07:02 paluszkami oczywiście 07:02 A BO JA MAM PAMIĘTAĆ KAŻDĄ ROZMOWĘ Z TOBĄ 07:02 WELL I DO 07:02 .... 07:02 NO I DON'T 07:02 EXACTLY 07:02 BUT I REMEMBER THAT 07:02 i dont 07:02 lel 07:02 too bad 07:03 now take your responsibility and make her a coffee 07:03 jes 20 07:03 oh gosh 07:03 no jest 20 07:03 CHEJ 07:03 CHEJ 07:03 witam 07:03 I'M LATE FO COFFEE 07:03 *FOR 07:03 FO 07:03 high 07:03 FONT 07:03 FONTANNA 07:03 comic sans 07:03 hai 07:04 comic lans 07:04 komiks lena 07:05 I POWSTAŁ SHIPP 07:05 wat 07:05 jaki 07:05 AND IT SUNK 07:05 ;-; 07:05 destinyyyyyyyy 07:05 ;-;? 07:05 nie słuchałam 07:05 destinyyy hoodieee 07:05 o co cho 07:05 ;-; 07:05 o muzykę 07:05 okeej 07:06 a więc 07:06 muzyka ssała w podstawówce 07:06 ta da 07:06 nunununu 07:06 you have to sing it 07:06 tak 07:06 in the rain 07:06 bo kazano nam śpiewać solo 07:06 przed całą klasą 07:06 ;-; 07:06 my śpiewaliśmy w grupach 07:06 my w gimanzjum 07:07 ale w podstawówce oh biada nam;-; 07:07 mi kazują łazić na konkursy 07:07 :v 07:07 więc 07:10 z/w 07:10 ok 07:18 . 07:18 . 07:20 .. 07:20 o: 07:21 co robicie 07:21 rysuję :c 07:21 ja próbuję 07:22 a ja czekam na Kamiego 07:22 bo mieliśmy gadać jak się umyje 07:22 a ja 07:22 gram na fonie 07:23 w czo 07:23 best fiends 07:23 o: 07:29 Hej 07:29 hej 07:29 hej 07:31 pa >:c 07:31 dzień prosiaków 07:31 nom 07:31 hej 07:32 Zw 07:32 ok 07:33 Jj 07:33 ok 07:33 Idę pa o/ 07:34 serio 07:34 Kami pozdrawia 07:34 xd 07:34 ;-; pa 07:34 po co w ogóle wchodziłaś na ten czat 07:38 everybody dance now (dance) 07:38 ale ja nie mam nóg 07:38 <:c 07:38 masz moje 07:39 pożyczam 07:39 jj 07:39 aww 07:39 xd 07:40 so 07:40 dance now 07:40 xd 07:41 http://puu.sh/nam3G.jpg 07:41 wtf 07:41 co to jest 07:42 U mnie strasznie małe, nic nie widać xd 07:43 małpy? 07:43 hoi 07:43 aloha 07:43 la cuckaracha 07:44 ej bo Kami gada że nie wbił 07:44 joł 07:44 xd 07:44 i mi głupoty gada 07:44 lel 07:44 (if) 07:44 ok lol 07:44 das gai 07:45 Saro 07:45 wołam Cię 07:45 bo ten mi nie chce uwierzyć joł 07:45 zw :< 07:45 ok 07:46 SZALOM 07:46 jutro hajs y będę miał 07:46 hou 07:46 *hoi 07:46 alohaa 07:46 czemu mnie wołąsz czo 07:46 lel 07:46 Idę o/ 07:46 o/ 07:46 bo kce abyś na skajpaja weszła 07:47 ja spadam narka 07:47 o/ 07:48 o/ 07:56 Titi 07:56 a ty chcesz na skupa? 07:56 czy też nie 07:56 tak 07:57 pf 07:57 okej Hans 07:57 wbij 07:57 zw, bath time 07:58 ok 07:58 Hans 07:58 ja cię chyba nie mam na skajpaju 07:58 xd 08:02 XDDD 08:02 Hans kce gadać? 08:04 ale nie mam skajpa xD 08:04 biedak xd 08:05 pf 08:05 :C 08:07 Wątek:186131 08:07 XD 08:08 mówiłam 08:08 bez ostrzeżenia 08:09 za byle przekleństewko 08:09 to je takie czepialstwo 08:09 Pimm nałożył blokadę 08:09 sorry 08:09 wiem 08:09 byłam wtedy 08:10 ew możesz zdjąć bana ale no 08:10 niee 08:10 przeglądałam jego wkład na innych wikiach 08:10 nie lubię mieszać w rejestrze 08:10 i to troll 08:10 beznadziejny troll xD 08:13 o cholera 08:13 teraz ogarnęłam 08:13 że 08:13 że nie zrobiłam wywiadu z Hansem 08:13 masz za krótkie włosy 08:13 och 08:13 xD 08:14 daaamn 08:14 i taka odpowiedź hansa w każdym pytaniu: 08:14 lel 08:14 nom 08:14 nie wiem 08:14 (john) 08:14 mam ajfona (john) 08:14 dzie 08:14 to był wywiad z Hansem 08:15 ell 08:15 Hans 08:15 Trans 08:15 powiedz coś ciekawego 08:15 >:c 08:15 ja? 08:16 gram teraz kek 08:16 pf k 08:16 za 20 minut skończę 08:16 top kek 08:16 k 08:18 top bun 08:18 bunny 08:22 .. 08:22 Saro, Kami pozdrawia Cię i magiczny komiks 08:22 xd 08:23 8:56 Lenaa Titi 08:23 a ty chcesz na skupa? 08:23 czy też nie 08:23 co 08:24 ;-; 08:24 poddaję się, już nie pytam 08:24 ale o co 08:24 a, że skup 08:24 niech mi da fava 08:24 i komenta 08:24 czej 08:24 a nie głupie pozdrowienie, gardzę, hmpf 08:24 już 08:24 xd 08:25 a 08:25 no tak 08:25 ziom 08:25 da za 20 min 08:25 bo wiesz 08:25 on się rozpisuje 08:25 i poprawia potem 08:25 itd itd itd 08:25 ;-; 08:26 "nie napiszę "genialne" bo to nie jest kreatywne" 08:26 <3 08:26 xd 08:26 ficisz Saro? 08:26 xd 08:26 Titi to chcesz czy nie 08:26 nie wiem 08:26 chciałbym 08:26 ale nie chcę mi się 08:26 *chce 08:26 olejmy to 08:26 mam dwugodzinny odc firewatch 08:26 lel 08:26 olejmy co 08:27 ;-;-;-;-; 08:27 ok 08:27 wow 08:27 on chyba ćpał 08:28 kto lel 08:28 Jack? 08:28 co 08:28 oc 08:29 no kto ćpał 08:29 ten co pisze ciągle co 08:29 Maciek 08:29 z Kranu 08:29 ok idę 08:29 pa 08:29 me2 08:29 o/ 08:29 me also 08:30 o/ 08:32 helo 09:21 Dominus tibiscum, Zecora. ✝ 09:21 Tak, wiem, że to bot. 2016 02 16